


moritz’s feline friends

by cryptidstxrs



Category: Spring Awakening
Genre: I swear, M/M, i recently listened to spring awakening and i’m obsessed, idk - Freeform, idk it’s a stupid idea i had, its cute though, moritz has cats???, so have these nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-10-05 18:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17330231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidstxrs/pseuds/cryptidstxrs
Summary: basically this dumb thing i made up where moritz has four cats- uwe, otto, melchi and mariefeat. some soft boys(this is mainly centred around moritz and melchior’s relationship but i needed somewhere to put this cat hc other than my best friend’s brain)





	moritz’s feline friends

moritz steifel having cats was a little bit of a surprise, even to melchior after moritz always went on about otto when they were younger. otto was one of his four cats, and the oldest, too. he was a gentle tabby, who seemed to be fond of melchior.

then there were the others.

melchior had gotten moritz a kitten for his birthday, which he was extremely pleased with. he named it melchi, quite obviously named after the boy who got the cat for him. this was only a few months before they started dating. 

they went out to get marie together, who was older than melchi, but younger than otto and uwe, making her the second youngest. she was sweet, and very affectionate, and very friendly. 

uwe was a pain in the ass. 

he was a total nark, and had nearly suffocated poor moritz a large amount of times because he’d sit on his face as the boy slept. he was the second oldest. although, he did show some signs of being a softie and very much disliked the others. especially marie, which moritz and the others couldn’t understand in the slightest.

now, melchior and moritz were sat on the edge of moritz’s bed, otto in melchior’s lap and marie in moritz’s as they held hands. they sat in a peaceful silence until melchior decided to break it.

“you know I love you, right?” he squeezed moritz’s hand as he said this.

“yes. yes, I do. you tell me all the time, melchi. and I love you too. I love you so much,” moritz replied, his face going red. he started to gently stoke marie’s silky fur. 

“and I love your dumb cats too.”

“melchior gabor! my cats aren’t dumb, they’re wonderful.” 

“whatever you say. my personal favourite is melchi, just saying.” melchior shrugged.

“oh my god.”

“what?”

“nothing- I don’t know... I don’t know.” 

melchior scrunched up his face as otto shifted in his lap, staring at moritz with his piercing blue eyes that made the aforementioned boy’s heart flutter. melchior watched as his face turned bright red and he awkwardly made some sort of movement to make marie jump off. 

“god, you’re so adorable.” melchior laughed softly and kissed moritz. and it was sweet, and romantic, and moritz knew for a fact that no one would ever be able to kiss as good as melchior gabor, his wonderful boyfriend. it still made him unbelievably giddy at the thought of being able to call him his boyfriend.

when they pulled away, moritz burst into a childish giggle. “I love you! I love you so much!”

otto jumped down and went to explore around the house, something he’d been doing for years, and melchior held moritz in his arms. moritz had never felt any safer in his whole life. 

“and I love you too, my love. more than you would ever, ever know.”

melchior let himself lay back, moritz’s head rested on his chest. he could hear his steady, calming heartbeat that acted almost like a lullaby. moritz closed his eyes, smiling. 

“and you’ll stay with me forever, right melchi? we- we’ll always be together, yeah?” 

“forever,” melchior replied, just quick enough for moritz to hear before he fell asleep, prepared to be awoken by an enormous fur ball in a few hours. 

“i’ll keep you safe, moritz,” he finished before he too fell into a blissful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!! this is really dumb so i hope you enjoyed this ahaha
> 
> have a good day/night everyone!!


End file.
